Une balade pas comme les autres
by Hermystic
Summary: Quand Alice est de retour, Bella est capable de tout y compris de lui proposer une balade des plus inattendues. [Participation au Challenge de Mars du Collectif NONAME.]
**Titre :** Une balade pas comme les autres

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Alice/Bella

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'univers de Twilight !

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous présente donc ce petit texte tout doux qui répond au Challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName ! Ce texte est basé sur une image que vous pouvez retrouver en allant faire un tour sur le profil du Collectif. Et pour répondre à Some CoolName, j'ai connu le site grâce à une personne qui m'avait passé un lien Naruto mais j'ai bien vite migré sur le fandom Harry Potter ;) Toutefois, mes premières fics ont concerné le fandom Brokeback Mountain qui sont toujours dans mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Bella rentra chez Charlie après avoir sauté de la falaise, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Alice était de retour. Enfin. Elle se mit à trembler tant et si bien que cela inquiéta Alice qui se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Chuuut Bella, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, murmura Alice, dans une litanie ininterrompue, qui fut entourée par les bras de Bella dans une étreinte à couper le souffle s'il avait été présent. »

Alice passa sa main de haut en bas dans le dos de Bella attendant qu'elle se calme ce qui arriva quelques longues minutes plus tard. Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre se regardant dans les yeux. La jeune fille aux cheveux courts observa son _amie_ à bout de bras et constata sa fatigue bien visible sur ses traits. Bella lui fit un maigre sourire comprenant ce qu'Alice voyait : une jeune femme épuisée par la longue attente.

« S'il te plaît Alice, dit moi que tu ne repars plus, supplia Bella,

\- Je … Débuta Alice avant de céder, d'accord, souffla-t-elle en voyant Bella se crisper de plus belle. »

Bella lui fit un immense sourire qui toucha Alice au plus profond d'elle-même. La jeune Cullen se dit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en voyant Bella se détendre légèrement en sa présence. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé en silence.

« Tu … Commencèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps qui se regardèrent,

\- Toi d'abord, s'exclama Alice enjouée,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant … Tout ce temps ? Demanda Bella hésitante,

\- Voyager … Dit Alice en haussant les épaules, et toi ? S'enquiert-elle,

\- Du sport, répondit Bella en faisant un petit sourire à Alice,

\- Pourtant on ne dirait pas ! Taquina Alice en touchant le biceps de Bella,

\- Peut-être parce que … Ce n'est pas … Physique, souffla Bella,

\- Vraiment ? Lança Alice joueuse,

\- Je doute que la moto ne soit _utile_ pour se faire des muscles, dit Bella en riant doucement. »

Alice resta immobile savourant ce son qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Elle avait l'impression que Bella était soulagée qu'elle soit de retour. Confuse, elle n'entendit pas Bella l'appeler. Ce furent des secousses qui la firent revenir à la réalité.

« Alice ? Tu as eu une vision ? Demanda Bella inquiète,

\- Non ! Non … J'étais juste … Perdue, murmura Alice,

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir faire un tour de moto avec moi ? Proposa Bella,

\- Tu ne risques pas de nous faire avoir un accident n'est-ce pas ? Blagua Alice,

\- Hé bien … Selon Jake, je me débrouille bien, assura Bella,

\- Jake … ? Répéta la jeune Cullen hébétée,

\- Jacob, c'est lui qui m'a réparé une moto et appris les bases avant que je n'aille passer mon permis moto à Seattle, précisa volontiers Bella,

L'invitation fut acceptée avec joie par Alice qui voulait tout faire pour satisfaire Bella et commencer à lui faire oublier ces longs mois éloignées l'une de l'autre. Le sourire rayonnant de la fille du chef Swan lui remua le peu de tripes qui lui restaient en étant une vampire. Alice soupira en voyant Bella papillonner des yeux tant et si bien qu'elle la prit d'autorité dans ses bras pour la monter dans sa chambre.

« Serais-je ta princesse Alice ? Taquina une Bella épuisée,

\- Bella, gronda Alice dont la question l'avait touchée,

\- Je sais … Dit doucement Bella,

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit précipitamment Alice en déposant Bella sur son lit,

\- Mais tu es avec ... _quelqu'un_ , protesta faiblement Bella,

\- Dors Bella, interrompit Alice qui ne voulait pas s'engager sur un tel terrain. »

La vampire allait sortir de la chambre quand une main la retint par le poignet. Elle baissa les yeux vers Bella et déglutit en voyant la supplique silencieuse dans ses yeux. Elle souffla ne sachant que faire mais l'air blessé la convainquit de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Bella mima un _merci_ de ses lèvres avant de plonger dans le sommeil du juste.

Alice resta debout à l'observer admirant les traits durs de son visage accentués par les mois difficiles qui venaient de passer. Nerveuse, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts ne comprenant pas _pourquoi_ être près d'elle la troublait autant. Elle, qui avait pourtant vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie de vampire, ne savait plus que penser tant les émotions en elle étaient contradictoires. Elle avait assisté de loin aux émeutes de Stonewall à New York, ayant été dans une des premières écoles offrant une formation de commerce international, mais cet événement l'avait effrayé plus qu'autre chose au point que cela ne lui donna point une image positive de l'homosexualité dans son ensemble. Qui plus est le fait que certains patients, qu'elle avait côtoyé à l'hôpital psychiatrique, étaient des invertis, ne l'aidaient pas non plus à vraiment accepter ce qu'elle pourrait être vraiment. Et pourtant, l'arrivée de Bella à Forks avait chamboulé beaucoup de choses. En elle surtout, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit une vampire, elle avait l'impression de vivre une seconde fois.

« Oh Bella, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens toutes ces choses ? Gémit doucement Alice à Bella toujours endormie. »

Bella bougea dans son sommeil figeant Alice dans ses mouvements. Ce fut une respiration plus forte que les autres qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de Bella et entendit la jeune fille murmurer de faibles suppliques. Inquiète quant au contenu de ce qui semblait être un cauchemar, Alice se pencha sur Bella pour la secouer mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation.

« NON ! S'il te plaît… Arrête-toi … sanglota Bella dans son sommeil. »

C'en fut trop pour Alice qui fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : embrasser Bella. Des soubresauts sous les couvertures furent le signe que Bella cherchait à reprendre sa respiration. Alice se retira attendant que Bella se réveille ce qui ne tarda point. L'éveillée alluma la lampe de chevet et regarda Alice qui papillonnait des yeux perdue de ce geste si spontanée venant de sa part.

« Qu'est ce que … Balbutia-t-elle,

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar Bella, dit doucement Alice,

\- Tu es toujours là ? Lança Bella surprise,

\- Hé bien … Oui, je te l'ai promis non ? Dit Alice,

\- Je … J'ai cru que tu étais partie …, murmura Bella. »

Alice lui assura une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne partirait pas. Soulagée, Bella se cala de nouveau sous couvertures invitant Alice à faire de même. Celle-ci eut beau protester qu'elle était aussi froide qu'un glaçon , Bella n'eut de cesse de lui dire qu'elle n'était guère mieux. Alice secoua la tête faisant voleter ses cheveux courts tandis qu'elle se glissait aux côtés de Bella.

« Merci Alice, murmura Bella dont l'esprit était encore embrumé par le sommeil,

\- Je t'en prie Bella, souffla Alice amusée de s'être encore une fois faite bernée,

\- Ai-je le droit d'avoir un baiser pour me rendormir ? Tenta Bella,

\- P... Pardon ? Bafouilla Alice,

\- Tu embrasses très bien tu sais, chuchota Bella. »

Alice ne dit rien et se tourna vers Bella pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres à la plus grande frustration de Bella. Cela fit rire Alice qui la prit dans ses bras l'aidant ainsi à se rendormir.

Bella se réveilla en sentant un poids dans son dos. Elle bougea tant bien que mal dans son lit et se tourna vers Alice qui la regardait songeuse.

« A quoi peut donc bien penser mon petit lutin préféré ? Dit à voix basse Bella,

\- Beaucoup de choses … dit sur le même ton Alice,

\- Écoute je comprend si tu veux que … Commença Bella,

\- Non Bella toi écoute moi s'il te plait, dit Alice en posant une main sur le bras de Bella, je … Il faut que tu saches que j'ai vécu au début du siècle, poursuivit-elle en grimaçant, et les personnes … _Différentes_ n'étaient pas acceptées, c'est pour ça que … J'ai du mal avec ces _nouvelles_ émotions alors … J'ai besoin de temps tu vois ? souffla-t-elle,

\- D'accord, murmura Bella dont le cœur s'était gonflé d'espoir à ces mots. »

Bella avait alors déposé un léger baiser sur les fines lèvres d'Alice qui se figea sous la surprise. La fille de Charlie se recula rapidement gardant un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se préparer laissant Alice seule dans la chambre. Bella en ressortit quelques instants plus tard vêtue d'un pantalon seyant les jambes à merveille et d'un pull chaud. Elle tenait sa veste en cuir sur le bras et invita Alice à la suivre. Promptement, elles descendirent toutes les deux au rez-de-chaussée. Bella prépara quelques affaires pour quelques jours et conseilla Alice à faire de même si elle voulait pleinement profiter de la balade à moto.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes. Bella tendit un casque à Alice ainsi qu'un blouson et une paire de gants appropriés pour une telle sortie. Bella demanda à Alice de ranger les affaires dans le coffre pendant qu'elle fermait la maison après avoir laissé un mot à son père. Elle s'avança sur le chemin de terre qui menait à sa moto et vit qu'Alice n'avait pas encore mis leurs sacs respectifs dans le coffre.

« Un problème Alice ? Demanda Bella,

\- Comment est-ce que je suis censée faire tenir nos affaires dans un coffre aussi petit ? Questionna Alice perplexe en regardant leurs baluchons,

\- Peut-être que _ceci_ devrait nous aider, avança Bella en soulevant une partie du siège,

\- Oh .. Dit Alice en se sentant stupide, dire que je ne l'ai pas vu, dit-elle en se reprenant. »

Bella éclata de rire en prenant les affaires pour les ranger correctement. Elle monta d'abord sur la moto pour la démarrer et invita Alice à grimper à sa suite. Elles enfilèrent leurs casques et la béquille de la moto fut retirée. Le démarrage obligea Alice à se cramponner à la première chose qui lui venait sous la main : la taille de Bella.

Alice voulut retirer ses mains mais Bella lui fit savoir qu'elle pouvait les laisser où elles étaient. La moto sortit bientôt de Forks pour se diriger vers des routes plus sinueuses qui étaient très peu empruntées par les voitures. Alice eut plusieurs fois peur que Bella ne contrôle pas sa moto mais elle la maîtrisait d'une main de maître tant et si bien que la passagère se détendit.

Elle en profita pour observer le paysage à travers la visière de son casque. Celui-ci était à couper le souffle. Des arbres à perte de vue de la même façon que l'était l'océan. Des sapins pour l'essentiel de ce qu'elle voyait mais des sapins qui étaient plongés dans une brume qui essayaient de se dissiper. En vain. La présence de la brume donnait au paysage une atmosphère mystérieuse comme si celle-ci dissimulait des choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à avouer au reste du monde. Somme toute, Alice se retrouva subjuguée par ce que ces arbres et sur cette _brume_ lui faisaient ressentir. Et qui faisaient qu'elle se sentait si _proche_ d'eux.

La moto continuait son ascension inexorablement. Le tout à un rythme confortable pour profiter du voyage qui était apprécié par l'une et l'autre des jeunes filles. Bella savourait aussi la présence d'Alice dans son dos autant qu'Alice profitait du paysage … Et des muscles qu'elle sentait se contracter sous ses doigts. Elles roulaient ainsi depuis un moment quand Alice sentit la moto ralentir. Bella engagea la moto sur un chemin invisible depuis la route. Les cahots firent resserrer les bras d'Alice sur le ventre de Bella qui se crispa légèrement. Elles finirent par s'arrêter sur un promontoire. Bella arrêta le moteur et remit la béquille stabilisant tant bien que mal la moto sur le sol instable.

Elles retirèrent leur casque et savourèrent le silence environnant. En dehors des échos de la moto, le silence était roi dans cette partie de la montagne. Elles déposèrent leurs casques aux pieds de la moto libérant ainsi le poids de celui-ci de leurs têtes. Bella prit la main d'Alice et la guida vers le bord du précipice. Et ce que la petite brune vit la laissa pantoise.

« C'est … Magnifique, souffla Alice en voyant l'étude d'arbres en contre-bas,

\- N'est-ce pas ? Dit Bella du bout des lèvres en fixant les arbres au loin. »

Elles restèrent ainsi côte à côte observant la brume serpenter entre les arbres laissant apparaître une sylve des plus verdoyantes et majestueuses. La vue prit tant Alice à la gorge qu'elle ferma les yeux sous la brusque émotion qui la submergeait. Ce fut quand elle sentit un regard sur elle qu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Bella qui la fixait bouche bée. Perplexe, Alice regarda ses mains … Qui _brillaient._ Elle regarda vers le ciel qui s'était légèrement dégagé pour laisser passer quelques rayons solaires. Elle déglutit en portant son regard vers Bella qui tendait une main vers elle pour la poser sur sa joue, le pouce joua un moment sur la mâchoire lumineuse faisant délicieusement frissonner Alice. Celle-ci observa Bella qui était sous l'ombre d'un rayon solaire. Le jet de lumière augmenta délicieusement la température qui en devint presque agréable pour la vampire créant des chatouilles sur sa peau. Fascinée par le jeu d'ombres sur le visage de Bella, Alice ne cessa de regarder, de capter ces multiples nuances qui rendaient les expressions tantôt dures, tantôt douces tandis que Bella laissa tomber sa main contre son corps hésitante sur la conduite à suivre.

Le vent eut pourtant tôt fait d'emporter ce mince rayon de soleil plongeant les jeunes filles dans une atmosphère des plus ternes. Pourtant, la magie de l'instant ne s'était pas envolée. Une douce chaleur régnait encore entre elles et de timides sourires furent échangés. Les mains finirent par se lier là haut, sur ce promontoire, par delà les sylves brumeuses, qui furent les témoins privilégiées de cet amour naissant entre ces deux jeunes filles.

* * *

Ceci étant le premier texte que j'écris sur cet univers, j'espère que ce premier essai vous aura plu ! ;)


End file.
